Poetry
by little.ashyangel
Summary: At the beginning, we see the case of Kathrine Love being solved. Then, Maggie Rodgers moves into the flat across the street, and things become very interesting... Sherlock/OC probable OCC-ness because I'm only human.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs thank you**

**Chap 1**

_Hello? Hello?_

_Is there anybody there?_

_Hello? Hello?_

_Do I even dare?_

_To scream and shout!_

_To call for help?_

She walked down the narrow, dark street of London. No, she wasn't walking... She was sprinting! Her breath coming in pants, why her? Terror had filled her mind as she fled down the street. Her platforms were pinching her feet in the most painful of ways. She skidded around the corner, and leaned heavily against a red door. Her breathing was the only noise she could hear in the dead of night. Then a squealing vann pulled up, before she could even think of crying for help someone jumped out of the van and grabbed her. They stuffed a rag into her mouth and as she struggled, she kicked off her platforms, her purse fell from her arm and an earring had fallen out.

She was placed into the van and as it peeled away, the street light illuminating the red door was the only witness. That and the numbers on the door 221B, a flat on Baker Street.

***20 years later***

Inspector Lestrade escorted Sherlock and John into the crime scene,"It's pretty straight forward this time, there's strangulation marks on her neck," the her he was referring to was a dirty blonde woman lying face down on the pavement of an back alley,"And we already dusted her for prints."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Ben over the body, which was wrapped in a sheet, as he examined it. John crouched next to him, when he spotted an old purse behind a garbage bag. John stood and picked the bag up as Sherlock sprouted facts about the deceased,"She was twenty years old, strangled but was dropped here. The sheet suggests who ever dropped her off cares enough about her to cover her up. Maybe a motherly figure or close friend... She's wearing clothes under the sheet so this rules out a love affair gone wrong."

John dug into the purse and pulled out an ID, it had the picture of a young woman with wire rimmed glasses and honey brown hair, brown eyes and a pretty face,"Hey, this is from twenty years ago."

Sherlock snapped his head up at John,"What?!"

Lestrade's phone began to ring,"cuse me," he muttered as he opene his phone to take the call.

John dug through the purse,"Everything else in this purse seems new. Bet you even the purse itself dates back twenty years at least!"

"What's the name on the ID," Sherlock asked.

"Katherine Love."

Lestrade snapped his phone shut,"You two are never gonna believe this, the prints came back on the body, identified as Katherine Love. But-"

Sherlock interrupted quickly,"She was pronounced missing after she didn't show up for work one morning twenty years ago. Also, her purse, shoes and earring were found outside of the flat 221B on Baker Street."

John looked at Sherlock in shock,"You mean OUR flat?"

Sherlock nodded,"I knew about the case, found out about it when I found the flat. I never thought it was higher than a two."

Lestrade sighed,"And guess who wants to talk to you Holmes?"

Sherlock looked up at him confused,"Who?"

"Katharine's family. Mainly her sister, Emily Hues."

"No," Sherlock said forcefully," If they want me to take on a case that's twenty years old they can forget it!"

John rolled his eyes,"Come on Holmes, obviously this Katherine is alive and she might have killed this young woman."

"Jane Dunland."

"What," John asked.

"The woman's name is Jane Dunland, her ID was in her pocket- keep up. Also, Jane kidnapped to be in the human trafficking business. She has a small tattoo on her shoulder to mark her. Also, she's been kept somewhere where she's almost never seen the sunlight. What's Katherine's family's address?"

John told him and sighed as he followed Sherlock to get taxi.

Katherine's sister, Emily, set the tray with a tea and a small plate of sandwiches on the table. She was in her late forties, with graying curly hair and brown eyes,"So you are Mister Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. Its nice to meet you, my daughter is a big fan of your blog."

John smirked,"Um. May I ask when was the last time you saw your sister?"

Emily sighed and sat back in her chair,"The day before she disappeared, she came for tea and then stated for diner. She sat just where you are now," Emily gazed at Sherlock, reminiscing about her older sister,"She kept checking her watch, and when the sun started to go down she started to panic and ran home. I offered to drive her home but she insisted she'd walk. I let her stubbornness get her killed."

Sherlock 'hmm'Ed,"And yet you were relieved to see her gone."

Emily snapped up to Sherlock,"Beg Pardon!?"

"Sherlock," John warned, eyeing his partner.

Sherlock ignored him,"You have no pictures of your sister anywhere, of she was dead, as you claim to presume, you'd have some so you can remember her. You know she's not dead, if anything you had something to do with her disappearance. Or you just didn't like her."

Emily shot up,"How dare you!"

"Oh, temper temper," Sherlock mocked,"Did your sister get on your nerves?"

Emily suddenly went deadly calm,"I want you to find my sister's body Mr. Holmes," she pulled out an envelop,"I have her flat key. They haven't been able to even find a tenet in all these years. So all her things will be there. I will pay you when you recover her body but not until then."

Sherlock smiled as he and John walked out of the large home,"This is quiet exciting."

**THANK YOU PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2**

_Oh, no! The light!_

What's happening to me?

I'm fading!

Good-Bye farewell.

I'll never be seen again.

Sherlock and John found the small flat of Katharine about two kilometer from her sister's home,"Seems like this would be quite a run for a woman to run on platforms," John remarked. Sherlock saw that the flat was well furnished, even of it was a bit dusty and outdated,"Any ideas," John asked?

"Eight."

Sherlocked checked out the kitchen, pulling out a knife and then placing it back in,"Five."

One by one the rooms were checked, the master, the guest and the upstairs area that looked like a small game room or parlor.

They retreated back down to the kitchen were Holmes launched in his explanation,"Katharine was being followed and possibly harassed. There was an empty bullet box in the rubbish bin and gun polish in her closet, the smallest knife in her knife stand is newer the rest. Probably hid it in her purse."

John nodded,"So she must have been kidnapped to be a worker for the same person who grabbed Jane."

Sherlock nodded,"Correct! Now by what I can see... Our murderer had a witness to his crime, Katharine, so by what I can deduce. He'll kill her too."

John's phone rang and he answered it,"Hello," whoever was on the other line made John's face turn grave,"Thanks we'll be there soon," He looked up at Serlock,"They found Katherine's body. She's at Molly's Morgue."

Molly was waiting for them when they walked in, a sheet covered Katharine's body,"Well its definitely Kathrine, she had a small red tattoo like your other victim,"Molly showed them a picture of a small red bird tattooed on both women's backs," She was well taken care of, but she showed signs of rape. They're old, just scarring that's at least five to ten years old. Also, she showed signs of having give birth."

Sherlock and John both cursed at the same time,"She was a mother," John said solemnly.

Molly nodded,"She also was stranded as well, but the hand marks are smaller than the ones on the other victim."

Sherlock started to think, then he smiled as his ideas came to mind,"Thank you Molly! I like the lipstick!"

Molly blushed as Sherlock and John ran out of the morgue.

**merry Christmas please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I almost own nothing!**

Chapter 3

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm the whispers on the wind,_

_That've got you on the bend,_

_Come and find me!_

_Hello? Hello?_

_I'm the whispers on the wind._

_Hello? Hello?_

_Driving you as mad as you've ever been!_

Sherlock was in his and John's flat looking at all the information. He was thinking, John was blogging,"Ugh," Sherlock groaned,"It doesn't make any sense!"

John looked up,"What doesn't."

"If Katherine was forced into human trafficking why would she bring a child into the world, she obviously couldn't drop it off just anywhere because she was too attached, she kept the bloody purse for God's sake, and she couldn't work with the babe so whoever kept her must have had a soft heart. But yet they've killed or have had two people killed."

John stopped typing,"Maybe they had a soft spot for Katherine."

"Then why did they kill her?"

"Because... maybe she was going to sell them out?"

Sherlock took that into consideration,"Maybe."  
**  
*****

The hours soon turned into days as Sherlock pondered over who the killer could be. He had the pieces but they refused to come together, he had his Homeless Network looking out for the Red Bird's humans. His dreams had been filled with a girls screams along with a baby. The call of a bird, the image of the tattoo that came to life and flew off of One's skin. Sherlock would always wake up started and sweating.

One morning after these dreams, Sherlock picked up his violin an slowly began to compose so he could think. He gazed out the window a he played, the rain came down at a slow trickle. A small red bird flew by his window.

John was worried, Sherlock was acting stranger than normal.  
**  
***

A young girl cried in the dark, someone opened a small flap in the door and tossed in a small tray of food and a water bottle,"Who's there," she called,"where's my mom?!"

The only answer was the flap slamming shut and reciding footsteps. The girl cried more. The tray service was slowing down and having less and less food. It scared her. She could always tell the time by her watch that her mother had given her, so at least she knew that. She could sit in the bathroom when she got cold, and turn on the light. It only lasted for fifteen minutes though, before it had a timer that would last at least an hour if not longer. She cried herself to sleep.

_What will you do?_

_Where will you go?_

_To save the whispers on the wind!_

_How will you find me?_

_No- I'm fading!_

Sherlock was having another nightmare.

_HELP _a vioce screamed.

Sherlock was in the fog he couldn't see anything,"Where are you!?"

_HELP ME_

"Tell me where you are!"

_I don't know!_

"Then tell me WHO you are!"

"I'm the whisper on the wind," a shadow appeared before him, it was substancely shorter than him, maybe a young teenager,"HELP ME!"

A red bird flew through the shadow, disappearing it into nothing.

"NO,"Sherlock shot out of bed. Sweat bathed his body and the sheets.  
**  
****

That morning after breakfast, John's phone rang,"Hello," he answered. He paused and put the phone on speaker,"Who is this?!"

Sherlock glanced at the phone as the caller spoke, their voice disguised,"That is none of your concern Doctor Watson. This call is to warn you to stop going after the Red Bird. If you don't I'm afraid it will not end well for you Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock slammed his newspaper down,"WHO IS THIS!?"

The call was disconnected. Right after, Lestrade called John,"Hello?"

"John," the phone was still on speaker,"We're closing the Love- Dunland case."

Sherlock shot up an his face contorted into confusion,"What!?"

"Oh, good mornin Sherlock," Lestrade said into the phone,"The chief wants us to move on because, we can't find any evidence or witnesses to find the killer. The case has been cold for the past few days now."

Sherlock was about to tell but John cut him off,"Thanks for telling us Lestrade. Talk to ya later!"

"Those idiots," Sherlock was pissed,"She had a child! They cant just abandon it," he suddenly became calm and grabbed onto his composhur,"I'm going out for a walk," he hissed as he grabbed his coat.

Mrs. Hudson sighed from her place in the kitchen,"Poor boy. I think this case is effecting him more than the others."

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter 4**

_You're running out of time._

_can you hear me? _

_hello? hello? _

_i'm the-_

She sat in the bathroom warming herself in the light. It was clean at least. For the men they had to service. She was still too young, thank god. The days had passed slowly.

But time was running out. They were only bringing her one meal a day now, and half a water bottle, she couldn't function as well as she used to. She knew that the end as near, but didn't cry, because that would make her death come quicker. The next meal she was given had no food and maybe a swallow or two of water.

Sherlock walked down the road. He was surprised to find he had walked to Emily's home. A flash of red in one of the trees caught his eyes, it was a bird. A red bird... The tattoo!

Realization dawned on Sherlock and he quickly texted someone, before Sherlock went around back and opened the back gate and snuck up to the house. He checked the door, which was unlocked, and then went in. He found Emily sitting on her couch, reading a book,"I see your still mourning about your dear sister."

Emily jumped and her eyes flicked up to Sherlock,"HOW did you get in and what are you doing here."

Sherloc walked around her living room examining some paintings and pictures on her wall,"Oh, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop in. Solve a few /murders/. Maybe a kidnapping charge."

Emily's eyes narrowed behind her reading glasses and carefully took them off,"Are you implying anything Mister Holmes?"

Sherlock smiled,"These are lovely birds Mrs. Hues. What kind are they?"

"Red cardinals."

Sherlock smiled, "She found out didn't she."

"Pardon?"

"Oh don't play stupid," Sherlock smirked as he turned to Emily,"It makes sense now. The reason that she ran in a panic was because that she saw your little operation possibly in your... Basement."

Emily tensed,"How do you...?"

Sherlock smiled,"You have scars on your arms and one on your neck, scratches from your first kidnappings, I presume. The red bird infatuation relates to the tattoo. It's not a cardinal but you didn't want to make it obvious, smart. Your leather high heels have slight water damage, meaning that you've been somewhere damp, but not soaked in water. The fact that there's no dirt, mud or trace of cleaning chemicals anywhere on the shoes tells me- basement."

Emily's frown became a sly, and dangerous smile,"Oh, Boys!"

Two men in black suits came charging out of other rooms, they each grabbed Sherlock's arms who fought to get away. Emily chuckled,"I must say Sherlock. I do think it was a mistake to employ you... Legally," she went over to a small desk on the opposite side of the room and pulled out a vial and a syringe, she turned back around.

Sherlock gulped,"What is that?"

Emily filled the syringe to about 3 cc and turned back to him,"Just something to make you stop squirming. This is delightful," she chuckled as she crossed over to him and Sherlock struggled more,"Those cheekbones will bring in thousands!"

"NO," Sherlock cried as the needle sank into his arm, and he went limp. He couldn't move his arms, legs or head. But he could hear, see and feel everything as both men dragged him off towards a door, IE the basement. But what surprised him is that once at the basement they went to a small keypad that was hidden from plain sight, and walked down another flight of stairs. To the actual hidden horror show.

The two men followed Emily into a room, no windows just one entry way. Besides a bathroom. Sherlock saw a girl huddled into a corner after the four barged in, her hands shielding her weakly from the penetration of the light assaulting her eyes,"Surprise Leta! I brought you a friend."

Sherlock was roughly thrown onto the floor, it hurt as he landed and the two men retreated behind their mistress. Who chuckled darkly as Leta crawled over to him and helped him sit upright,"Would you believe that he was looking for you Leta," the woman snorted,"He was trying to save you!"

Sherlock gazed at Leta taking in what he could find about her, she was sixteen, had been in the room for seven days (about a day before the first body was found), she like animals, loved her mother, didn't know her father, Sherlock wanted to curse, she was malnourished and gravely dehydrated. Her labored breathing and cracked skin could tell him that much. She needed hydration desperately. Or she'd die a very painful death and soon.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Previously:**

_Sherlock gazed at Leta taking in what he could find about her, she was sixteen, had been in the room for seven days (about a day before the first body was found), she like animals, loved her mother, didn't know her father, Sherlock wanted to curse, she was malnourished and gravely dehydrated. Her labored breathing and cracked skin could tell him that much. She needed hydration desperately. Or she'd die a very painful death and soon._

**Chapter 5**

"Hello," Leta smiled, her voice horse,"Nice to meet you," a fat tear ran down her face,"Thank you for trying."

Sherlock shook himself as the door slammed shut, he could move his legs again, just not as well,"Why don't you to become friends! You'll be liven together after all!"

Sherlock called out to Leta,"Hello?"

"Hello," a thin, hoarse cracked voice answered,"Who are you?"

"I'm detective Shelock Holmes," he pulled himself up into a sitting position,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Without any other words, a flap was lifted and two trays were thrown in. Without a word the flap was slammed shut. Sherlock stood and walked over as his eyes got use to the darkness,"One tray with food and a bottle of water, the other," he ghosted his glove hands around the other tray. Nothing,"The same thing."

Leta perked up even in the darkness,"Really?"

Sherlock picked up the water bottle,"Come here," Leta was soon in front of him, he could sense her. Sherlock found her hand and place the water bottle into it,"Here have some."

"You first."

Sherlock smiled even if she couldn't see it,"Alright," he cracked open the lid and took two sips," Here you go."

Leta drained the bottle in one go, he could hear it crackle as its contents went were they rightfully should have gone. It might not save her. But it would help. Sherlock reached for his phone, but it was gone. He sighed,"I don't suppose the bathroom is lit?"

"Yes it is," Leta said as she fiddled with the water bottle,"The only thing in it that works is the toilet. Everything else you have to have a key for it to work. The light stays on for a while, Maybe fifteen minutes, so you can get warm."

"How good are your eyes in the dark?"

"I've been in here a while, so I've gotten used to the dark. I can see your outline." Sherlock had barely seen the outline of her hand when he had handed her the water bottle. Leta took his hand and lead him towards the bathroom,"Close your eyes- it'll help when I turn the light on."

The light was switched on and Sherlock could feel its warmth. As his eyes adjusted he sat on the floor while Leta sat on the closed toilet,"So what can you tell me about this place. If I can get us out I'll need information."

"I don't know much," Leta admitted,"There's only one way down here, all the other girls are gone, probably moved, Auntie's never really done anything like this. I wish my mom was here," she looked hopefully at the consulting detective," Do you know where she is?"

Sherlock pondered what he should tell the sixteen year old,"Truthfully, I don't know where your mother is," after all for all he knew, he body had been moved. It probably had, now that he thought about it.

"Oh," Leta sighed," Henry and Bruce are Emily's muscle. They do everything she tells then too. None of the girls liked them, they all hate them, and they'd be hard to beat in a fight."

"Did anyone ever try and /use/ you?"

"No, I'm too young. Emily doesn't use anyone that's not eighteen yet,"The bathroom went dark, and Leta stood,"Come on let's go into the room again."

As they sat in the darkness, Leta had leaned up against Sherlock and was constantly drifting off into sleep. Sherlock couldn't blame her, she needed more water. That's when the room lit up, as if someone had switched the light on. Sherlock gave a small cry and covered his eyes, Leta joined him, the door opened with a bang and Emily stood there enraged,"The police are here. They're getting out of their cars and about to storm into my home!" Sherlock and Leta both snapped their heads toward Emily as she pulled out a gun and cocked it,"Now shooting you would be far to easy. Bruce and Henry here love to just wrap there hands around scrawny necks like yours. Perhaps I'd let them on ya."

Leta coughed,"W-why Auntie? Wh-y are you doing this?!"

Emily smiled darkly at her niece,"Because you mother wanted to squeal. I WAS going to kill her twenty years ago when she had first stumbled onto this little ring of mine, but she begged me not to, we were sisters after all. So I spared her, then she had YOU. I almost killed her then too, but Jane stopped me. So you have her to think. Your mother made the mistake of thinking I had gone soft, so she and Jane hatched a plan to go to the cops. But I stopped them before they even got close! I took care of my own blood of course."

Emily moved the gun back and forth between the two people at her mercy,"Now, who shall I shoot first?" the gun pionted to Sherlock," The one who blew the whistle," the gun moved back over to Leta," or the one who shouldn't have even been born?"

Leta blinked at her Aunt. Her mother was dead... Her own sister had murdered her! Leta shakily rose to her feet and Emily trained the gun on her,"Sit down," Sherlock hissed at Leta.

Leta stood proud,"If you're going to kill anyone, kill me. Then spare Mr. Holmes, please, just do me this one thing as your niece."

Emily seemed to think for a moment,"Um... How about... NO," she trained the gun on Sherlock.

It all happened in slow motion, a shot rang out, Leta dove at Sherlock, the police broke into the underground compartment and took Bruce and Henry down with tasers. John had ran in after them and shot Emily right after the shot had gone off. He turned and ran over to Sherlock and Leta.

Sherlock was pale, but Leta was in worse shape, the bullet that was meant for Sherlock had lodged itself into her side. Sherlock held her as she screamed in pain. John knelt next to them,"What's her name?"

" Leta," Sherlock answered.

"Leta," John called as he shook her slightly," Leta... I'm a doctor, I need to look at your side."

"o... Ok...okay," Leta moaned in pain.

John turned to where Detective Lestrade was standing,"Go get an ambulance! She loosing too much blood!"

Lestrade started barking orders, John examined Leta's side, then made a tourniquet," I don't think the bullet hit anything vital. She needs to get to a surgery, to get it out. They called the ambulance, so we have to move her upstairs."

Sherlock nodded as he glanced up to see Emily's dead body being covered with a sheet, he gathered Leta in his arms,"Then I'll carry her," Sherlock stood, with John's help, and he carried her up to the stairs where the paramedics were waiting.

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5**

_The wind! The wind!_

You have freed the wind!

To run and play all day

Thank you! Thank you

From the bottom of my heart!

Forever more the wind will shout-

Oh, thank you Bleeding Heart!

Sherlock walked into the small room that Leta was being kept. She smiled up at him from her bed,"Hello Sherlock."

Sherlock sat in a chair next to her bed,"Hello Leta. How are you?"

Let's smiled,"Better than yesterday, the nurses all chipped in and got me some flowers."

Sherlock had seen the small base of blue colored Daisies when he had walked in,"I'll tell you a secret- you're they're favorite," Leta giggled and smiled. He pulled out a small bouquet of Bearder Crepis and Acacia flowers,"I brought you these."

Leta smiled,"Thank you! They're so pretty."

Sherlock smiled,"I'm glad you like them."

Leta looked up at him,"Do you know what's going to happen to me?"

Sherlock bit his lip,"Right now, I'm not so sure. Lestrade has been searching for any surviving family members. I doubt he'll find any sutable choices, But until you're healed don't worry about it."

Leta smiled,"Alright. As long as you keep visiting me."

Sherlock patted her leg,"As many days as I can spare."

**Bearded Crepis- Protection  
Acacia-Friendship **

**thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy with school and trying to get a job! Ive also given myself a cut off at eleven so that any story that isn't finished won't be posted on today.**

**I've written most of everything and plan to work on everything else tomorrow. So here's the monthly and weekly post combined and it might flow into tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Chapter - A new face**

Sherlock gaze out the window of his shared flat, Ms. Hudson was downstairs and John was out. A moving van had pulled up, and as the men got out they started unloading things into the flat directly across from his own. He watched as a taxi pulled up and a young woman got out with her own suitcase. She paid the cabbie and then walked over to the flat that was just finishing having the furniture delivered. She smiled and shook the hand of one of the moving men and the her new land lord. From this distance Sherlock could tell that she was under an alias, American, a dark red head naturally but had place black lowlights into her hair, rode horses as a child, and an artist or something that caused her to hold something similar to a pencil for a long time. She payed the moving men an then received her key from the land lord before opening the door to her new flat. Likely going to unpack.

Sherlock heard the door open and close,"I'm home," John called," Did you see the moving van? I think we have a new neighbor."

"Yes," Sherlock answered as he grabbed his coat," She's American, an artist and using an alias."

John sighed as Sherlock grabbed his long black coat an headed towards the door,"Ya know, she just moved in. Can't you wait until she at least unpacks?!"

"NOPE," and with that Sherlock slammed the door behind him.

Sherlock looked both ways before he walked across the street. He quickly walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles on it three times,"Coming," a crisp, young, definitely American accented, woman's voice called. The door was soon opened after that revealing the young woman Sherlock had seen. He hair was the dark red with black lowlights underneath, making it almost a fine mixture of blood red and crimson, which was pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a light blue and gray that almost mirrored his own in their color, just a shade darker. She wore an old shirt that had paint, a tan color meant for a house, it was old and faded so perhaps done in her youth, it held sentiment. Her jeans were dark washed but plain, bought last minute for her move. Her shoes were also new, black Chuck Taylor's. She was only about five inches shorter than Sherlock himself. The more Sherlock looked the more things he could see about her,"Can I help you?"

Sherlock adapted a more friendly attitude,"Hello, I saw the moving vans and thought I'd introduce myself. Sherlock Holmes, I live in the flat directly across from yours. 221B."

The woman smiled,"Oh! I'm Maggie Rogers," she and Sherlock shook hands," It's nice to meet one of the neighbors."

Sherlock nodded,"If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask, my flatmate and I would be happy to help."

Maggie smiled,"That's very sweet of you. Would you like to come in. I'm afraid that it might be a bit messy with the boxes everywhere."

I'd love too."

The minute Sherlock walked into the room, he knew practically everything about 'Maggie'. Maggie got him some water,"Sorry this is all I can offer. I haven't had time to get any tea."

"It's quite alright," Sherlock smirked as he took a sip,"So when are you going to tell me your real name?"

"Excuse me?"

'Maggie' had tensed and her eyes were wide. Sherlock elaborated,"I make observations for a living Miss, a private detective if you will. I could tell you your life story."

"Then let's hear it," 'Maggie smirked again,"Prove it to me."

Sherlock was waiting for just this chance,"You're an American that's for sure, maybe from a more southern state, Kansas, Texas or Oklahoma, You rode a horses as a child, so that's how I can at least narrow it down to Oklahoma or Texas. But you grew up mainly in a city, maybe Chicago."

"You are an only child but have... Parental issues, perhaps that's why you came to London. Your mother died when you were a teenager. You're an untrained artist that could beat any of the popular trained ones now-a-days."

You're under an alias, you don't seem to be the type to get into anything illegal, so maybe it was the actions of a close friend or family member that has caused you to flee. You were trained by the CIA to use a gun but you never want to use it, they put you in witness protection and got you a job at a local gallery here. Your Land Lord is really your Handler who you can reach at any time and she'll come running. Your last name is Rodgers, but your first name seems to allude me."

Maggie was in the state of shock as she thought of what to say next,"Well. This is... Well... Um. I'm impressed."

Sherlock drained his water glass,"Thank you for the drink," he stoops and headed for the door,"I shall let you unpack."

As he was about to walk out, Maggie stopped him,"Wait!"

Sherlock turned,"Yes? What is it?"

"My name," Maggie smiled,"It's... It's really... Athena. W... Would you like to go get some coffee sometime?"

Sherlock smiled,"Why not. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow night, that way, you can unpack."

Athena smiled,"A good plan."

Sherlock walked back into the flat whistling, he hung his coat up, and proceeded to head for his violin. John looked up fro his blog,"What did you do over at the new girl's place?"

Nothing of importance John. Nothing of importance."

_Don't kid yourself Holmes, you totally just got a date with a very attractive woman. _Sherlock seemed to hear a voice say in his head.

**thank you for reading please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I really wish i own this franchise.**

**Chapter seven**

It didn't take John long to find out that Sherlock had been asked out on a date, especially when he asked Ms. Hudson which suit he looked best in. John wouldn't let it go,"What's her name," he called through Sherlock's door."

"Why should I tell you," Sherlock called back.

"Because," John said happily,"This is exciting! This must be the first date you've been on in a while, as far as I can tell, and I want to know."

"For your blog, yes?"

"No," Sherlock shot him a look through the door and John caught it," I'd leave her anonymous, that way no crazy person could go stalk her."

Sherlock considered this for a moment before speaking,"Alright. Her name is Athena, but her alias is Maggie, so I suggest that if you meet her anytime soon call her the latter. Unless told otherwise by Athena herself."

John nodded,"Okay. I'll even blog that she lives somewhere in London and that you ran into her somewhere on the street."

Sherlock smiled at his friend,"Thank you John," he tried on another suit and came out of his room,"How does this look?"

He had on a pair of black slacks with a navy vest over a black button-up. John nodded,"Very good," John checked his watch,"Say what time did you say you were gonna pick her up?"

"Six."

"Well, better hop to it then, you've got about five minutes till six."

* * *

Athena heard the knock at the door right when her clock chimed six. Athena bolted up and did a last minute check of her hair,"Coming!" She grabbed her black London Fog coat as she anwsered the door. It was Sherlock, his hair had been gelled up a bit and he as in nice clothes, a navy vest and black slacks that matched his botton-up. His normal shoes, scarf and black coat,"Hello," Athena smiled,"You make good time."

Sherlock offered her his arm and then smiled,"Hello Maggie, you look ravishing this evening."

Athena's had done her hair up into a bun; she had on a tan long sleeved dress with pearls at her neck. She had on black leggings with black Borne flats with little X's designs. She looked beautiful, her eyeliner and eyeshadow bringing out the blue in her eyes and making them a few shades lighter than his own.

Sherlock hailed a taxi for them both,"So where are we going?"

Sherlock said something to the driver an then turned to her,"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

One fourteen minute car ride later, Sherlock lead Athena into a small cafe,"Aw," Athena smiled,"It's so cute!" It was an old flat turned into a single story cafe, the tables were strewn about with the chairs, the counter stood at the very back with cookies and cupcakes for sell, the place wasn't busy but it wasn't empty. A few people sat here and there, other coffee dates, a few people who were just hanging out with friends," Why don't you find us a seat. How do you take your coffee?"

Athena smiled,"Black. No cream or sugar."

Sherlock headed to the counter as Athena sat down at a table near the window, she hadn't noticed it earlier but, now when she looked out the window, she could see the River Thames and Westminster Bridge from here, the city looked so pretty, the lights glowing off the water. Like a postcard, with Big Ben and a few other land marks in it too. She smiled and snapped a mental picture in her head.

Sherlock sat down across from her,"Here you go," she took the disposable cup from him with a smile.

"Thank you," she looked out at the water again,"It's very pretty here, Thank you for bringing me here."

Sherlock sipped his coffee with a smirk,"I'm glad you like it," he looked out on the water too,"Would you be up for a little sightseeing-This is your first time across the pond after all."

Athena giggled into her cup,"Yes, it is and I'd love to go with you."

Sherlock stood and offered Athena his arm again,"Then let us be off!"

* * *

Those few hours sight seeing with Sherlock felt like a just a few minutes to Athena. They had gotten on the London Eye and Athena had taken so many mental pictures she had to delete a few herself. After that Sherlock had walked her all around the city, explaining different things about each thing she pointed out. They also had grabbed something to eat from a vendor, which Sherlock had suggested and Athena had loved it. It was nine-thirty when Athena had realize how late it was,"Crap," she muttered checking he watch,"Jamie is goin to blow a gasket!"

Sherlock checked his phone,"Oh my, we stayed out later than I had thought. I was planning on getting you home on time to check in with your handler."

Athena blinked in surprise for a moment,"Why am I not surprised that you knew who Jamie was..." she muttered lightly and shook her head,"You know, I'd you know everything about me it won't be very fair."

Sherlock hailed a Taxi, which appeared out of nowhere," Oh trust me I don't know everything about you, that's what makes you do interesting."

Sherlock and Athena had talked all the way back to Baker Street, mainly about Ms. Hudson, Lestrade and John, Athena wanted to know more about Sherlock's friends, even if he didn't admit that they were friends, and was keen on meeting them soon,"After all two of them are my neighbors!"

Sherlock paid the cabbie and walked Athena up to her door,"I had a wonderful time tonight," Athena blushed and pulled out a pen from her pocket before writhing her phone number down on his hand,"Here. Text me sometime if you want to go out again," she reached up on her tip-toes and have him a kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks turning a deeper shade of scarlet,"See you."

"See you," Sherlock muttered dumbfounded, a new feeling had settled into the pit of his stomach. One he didn't know of he cared for or not. Athena had shut her door as he slowly returned to his senses; he smiled and walked back to his flat.

John was up reading and Ms. Hudson was doing some touch up cleaning before heading off to bed when Sherlock walked in and up the stairs, humming a tune. John looked up an then back to his book,"So, how'd it go?"

Sherlock took off his scarf, still humming,"It went... Well."

Ms. Hudson chuckled,"Is that all you're going to say? Was she pretty? Did she treat you right?"

Sherlock chuckled himself and then grabbed Ms. Hudson and started to waltz around the room with her,"Oh, Ms. Hudson," Ms. Hudson laughed as he talked and danced with his Land Lady,"she looked so ravishing and she probably didn't even give it her all. I bet that if she gave 110 percent that she'd be so beautiful it would dumbfound so many people."

Ms. Hudsond laughed again and patted Sherlock's shoulder and stopped dancing,"I'm glad you had a wonderful time dear, now if you'll excuse me. I need to get ready for bed."

John smiled at his friend's good mood,"So did she like all the sights I told you to go see."

Sherlock nodded as he danced with an imaginary partner,"She loved them, I bet she'll start painting a few of them anytime now. She even gave me her number."

John shook his head,"I'm glad for you Sherlock, also, Lestrade called, said he had a few potential cases for you. I told him you'd get back to him I the morning."

Sherlock walked over to the window and gazed at the flat directly across from his own. The light was on and he could see Athena's silloeete as she took her down while having her phone pressed to one ear. She was having a heated conversation with Jamie most likely-Probably winning by her body language.

* * *

Despite Sherlock's wonderful observations, Athena was nowhere close to winning with Jamie. The older woman's stern voice filled her ear as she shook her red hair from out of its bun,"You know, I was this close to calling in the CIA or swat teams that are stationed around here to go and find you. THIS CLOSE."

_/too bad I don't know how close 'this close is/_ Athena thought holding the retort in,"I know I worried you Jamie and I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to miss check-in time but the time got away from u- me."

"You were about to say us," Jamie barked," Who is it? Come on tell me- You know you have to get any date's names to me so I can background check them!"

"I figured he was safe enough," Athena paused in her pacing,"He's slightly famous."

"Who?"

First, Athena mummbled so back that Jamie couldn't get anything she had said. The second time was a bit better and finally,"Just spit it out!"

"It's Sherlock Holmes and he lives right across the street," Athena yelped spinning and collapsing into one of her chairs and throwing her free hand over her eyes in defeat.

"Oh," Jamie said slowly,"Well, just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Athena looked up to the ceiling,"So I can still see him," she asked weakly.

Jamie sighed sadly,"Oh honey. We've already taken so much from you that I... I guess I can allow it."

Athens smiled,"Thank you Jamie."

"Just don't get yourself into trouble!"

* * *

Athena stood up and carefully walked to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Her phone went off, and she picked it up.

**Are you alright?**

**-SH**

She smiled, and quickly typed a reply.

Sherlock's phone beeped and he read the message:

_I survived, Jamie's okay with everything. _

Sherlock smiled, and picked up his violin to start to play.

**thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas PT 2**

**Chap 8- Painting**

The next day, after Sherlock had solved and cases that Lestrade had offered him, he started composing to keep the boredom out of his head, when she saw Athena come home from work...

Athena changed as quickly as she could into her painting clothes, bare feet, old paint-ruined sweatpants, and an old Tank top than had paint on it from painting a house for Youth Force. She turned the music on after checking to make sure the blinds were shut. The canvas was sitting on her easel as was 27 x 30. Her sketch book sat on a small table near her in case she wanted to pick something fro there to paint. But this one picture... She started with her charcoal pencil and lightly started drawing a rough idea. Then came the paint, she started mixing to get the perfect shades and hues, at the brush met the canvas and her music filled the background, the picture came to life. The backdrop of a black and midnight blue sky, she smiled, the base was done and now it had to dry. Athena liked to put more than one layer in her paintings, there was a knock at the door and she paused her music before she went to answer, wiping any paint onto her sweat pants. She almost slammed the door back into Sherlock's face, she cracked it,"H-Hi!"

Sherlock smirked,"Did I come at a bad time?"

"W-well, I was painting and I'm in my messy clothes," Athena blushed.

Sherlock held his arms up in the 'Im innocent' fashion,"There shall be no judgements here."

Sherlock was allowed in, and Athena lead him back into her living room-turned-art-studio,"Want any water or tea? I've had a chance to get some on the way home."

Sherlock almost smiled awkwardly,"Oh, no I'm fine, but thank you."

They stopped at the unfinished painting, Sherlock examined it,"Is that a picture of...?"

Athena blushed,"It's of... The River Thames from the night we went there."

Sherlock raises his eyebrow,"You have a photographic memory don't you?"

Athena scratched the back of her head,"I guess, I can't remember everything, but I can get pretty close."

Sherlock looked back at the painting,"Do you have any finished ones?"

Athena smiled and grabbed his hand as she lead him up the stairs,"Actually, I have the ones that will be going into a gallery soon. They're just waiting for a few more to be sold so They have enought room for mine. They're a series, and there is about nine of them altogether."

Athena was about to release Sherlock's hand at the top of the stairs when Sherlock gripped it tighter. The second floor of Athena's flat contained a bed for her in the corner and on the wall directly in front of him was canvases covered by an old gray sheet. Athena chuckled,"Nervous?"

Sherlock tore his gaze away from the bed and the thoughts and feelings swarming in his head and stomach,"No, I'm fine."

Athena, poor innocent, blissful Athena dropped his hand and grabbed the sheet,"Ta-Da!"

Sherlock crouched down in front of the canvases, Athena joining him. The first canvas held a young woman, the color scheme for it was silver, light blues, grays and whites. The woman was in a white flowing dress and had black hair, she seemed to be lying on top of water, not in it, not under it, the moon was positioned under her and she wore a necklace with a crescent moon on it,"I named it Moon Maiden," Athena smiled. Sherlock studied the painting closely, it had a certain calmness about it, the girl's eyes were closed and her face was soft, heart shaped. Beautiful.

The next held another young woman, it's color scheme the exact opposite of the former, reds oranges, yellow, a dash of white here and there,"This is my Sun Maiden," Athena claimed proudly," She's Moon Maiden's older sister," Sun Maiden was standing before the brilliant sun, her drehere as a soft yellow and was a bit shorter than her sister's. Her hair was red and her eyes open and glowing white. She smiled warmly at the viewer her hands open as if at any moment she would walk right off the canvas and pull you into a warm hug. She also wore a necklace with a sun on it's chain. Sun's facial features were more predominant, and the more Sherlock looked the more he saw ... Athena. But that couldn't be right.

Athens pionted to the next painting, which held both sisters standing side by side in a beautiful meadow, one filled with small flowers, both Maidens stood proudly, hand in hand. Their happiness couldn't be contained, Sherlock felt his own mouth tugging into a smile,"I call that one Harmoney," she pionted to the background which held the sun and moon on the respected sister's side,"The story goes that each sister is in charge of the Moor or Sun, the rising and setting. Ergo, the Harmoney of the world as they make each set and rise."

Sherlock normally would have retired at the rediculousness at it, but something made him bit his toungue.

The fourth captivated him, a figure stood behind the maidens, their faces sullen, sad and turned to the floor as the figure touched each of their shoulders, the figure was male, perhaps the father or a lover who led on both Maidens. 'The Darkness' was on the name plate sitting in front of the canvas.

The fifth was of the meadow the sisters had stood in, now turned dark, Moon Maiden was crying up above the meadow in the sky, her face a mixture of sadness and anger, below that in the meadow, dark smoke surrounded her forcing her arms out to a T shape and strangling her, truing to take over her. Sun Maiden was at the bottom of the picture, too terrified and horrified to move as she hid and watched her sister being attacked. But Shelock could read into it, the shadow was a negative force, maybe, hate or jealousy, Sun Maiden knew that with every passing day that her sister was falling apart, but did nothing, the canvas had been split into two sections by a zig-zag line down the roght top to left bottem diagonal. The whole section was black, showing the Moon Maiden crying out and reaching for her sister on one half of her body, but the other half turning into a horrible humanoid-beast. The mouth curved into a wicked smile with sharp, pionted teeth, it was gray skinned with purple glowing eyes instead of Moon Maiden's blue. It's hair was nothing but navy blue smoke , the necklace was now a black metal. Sun stood on both sides, sorrowful on Moon Maiden's side and horrified on the monster's,'The change' was its name.

Then next held Sun fighting the monster up above their meadow, Sun's hands were out in front of her as she shot fire at it and the monster was defending itself from her flames. Both had wounds on each other's body, Sun Maiden had significantly more than her sister. Both Maiden's faces had a rage unparalleled to any other Sherlock had seen, Sun's had a certain sadness mixed into it, while the monster's just looked like an animal- complete with the froth at its mouth. 'The Fight' was its name.

For the next, the canvas had been spilt into two parts, Sun was calling up all her power from the depths of herself, and the monster was heading towards her to strike, but as Sun Maiden shot a blue light at the beast that was her sister, she became enveloped into it. Then she became the moon. 'Banishment'

The eighth held Sun Maiden high up above people that stood below her, with one hand she directed the moon away from the dying land, with the other she brought it the sun, the give the earth new life. 'Alone'

The final piece, had Sun and Moon Maiden each in it, Sun maiden sat by a small pond and cried, we face turned upward and her mouth open as she sobbed like a child for what she had done to her sister. Upside down, but in equal size, was the Moon Maiden, back to normal, sitting in the moon and gazing downwards, most likely at her sister, and tears sliding down her cheeks her face one of sorrow and regret. 'Tears Together'

Sherlock looked up at Athena,"These paintings are captivating Athena. They're beautiful."

Athena smiled brightly but Sherlock could see the same haunting that he could see reflected the paintings. Athena covered the paintings up,"You were the first besides the galley owner to see them. I'm glad you liked them."

Sherlock smiled,"I'm honored."

Athena was about to reply when something caught her eye,"Well I'll be!"

Sherlock watched as she crossed the room and picked up a small box that seemed to be particularly heavy,"What is it."

Athena sat on the floor close to him and patted the ground so, he sat," they're my old pictures, I thought I'd lost them in the move!"

The next few hours had both of them laughing and smiling at Athena crazy pictures. There was one of her about ten years old, hugging an old gray dappled horse, named Mountain,"I refused to let go," Athena giggled,"I couldn't leave him."

Sherlock smiled,"Was it the year you left for the city?"

Athena nodded,"Yeah, It was my last time riding him before I had to send him to a nice little ranch where he's be taken care of for the rest of his life. Like a retirement home for horses, No one could get me to let go for two hours. Finally, my nanny showed up and promised that if I let go she'd try and get m dad to fly me down every summer to visit him."

"Did he?"

Athena sighed,"Yeah, for about another three years, Mountain died of old age after that."

A few were of Athena as a toddler and her Nanny, Mrs. Dean, a kind old woman who wasn't afraid to spank her charge. Then a few of Athena and her mother before she died,"My mother tried her hardest to make sure my father wouldn't be able to see me much. She didn't like him and after their divorce, I stayed with my mother and my sister stayed with my father."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow,"You had a sister?"

Athena pulled out a small picture from the very back of the album,"Here she is," Athena was roughly eight, and the younger girl next to her around six. The younger girl had auburn hair, so dark it was almost black and blue eyes. Both of them smiled into the camera and hugged each other,"I got to see her every summer when she come down to visit Mother. Her name is Minerva."

Sherlock smiled and checked his watch,"I afraid that I'm a bit late for an appointment," he stood and helped Athena up,"So I fear we must part for now."

Athena gave him a hug,"It's no problem Sherlock," she walked him to the door," See you later?"

"Definitely."

Sherlock left to go visit Leta, she was due out of the hospital anytime now, it would only be a matter of weeks now, and her bullet wound was healing up.

**please review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, weekly update time. Now I know this is extremely late, but I just got back from Tulsa Tough with my family, anything that isn't posted on today will be posted by tomorrow evening, also, check out my profile after the 24th for more update lists.**

**Also, I appreciate that everyone is very excited to read the next chapter, but please, I ask you to refrain from pointing it out to me, I know that I don't update at a specific time, but it stresses me out when I get a message at noon saying that so-and-so is upset that the chapter isn't out yet. Trust me, I'm just as annoyed too.**

**Other then that, ya'll are still SO lovely!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the OC!**

**Athena: That's me :)**

**Chapter 9- Family**

Athena rushed to get ready, Sherlock was going to come over and take her out for Chinese food and she wanted to look nice. A knock came at the door at the exact time that Sherlock had told her he was coming. Athena smiled as she opened the door,"Ready to go?"

Sherlock offered her his arm,"Whenever you are."

One slightly chilly walk later, they entered the most peculiar, but albeit, entertaining restaurant Athena had seen. There was lots of noise, but not too much that would compromise one's hearing. They laughed and joked, and sherlock even ordered for them in the waitress's native tongue, once he identified the correct type having gone through, Yue, Min and Hakka before they settled on Mandarin, delighting the patrons.

Athena flashed Sherlock a small smile as the waitress left and asked in a whisper, "How many languages do you know?"

Sherlock shrugged, "oh, just a few."

* * *

The food had been delicious and they had split the check at Athena's insistence. Now they were heading home with Sherlock telling a story about a case,"And so by the time that Lestrade had gotten to the scene of the crime- I had all the criminals subdued. Quite easy really."

Athena giggled,"Well you're not much for modesty, eh, Sherlock?"

The cab driver and Athena climbed out while Sherlock thanked him and paid. As Sherlock walked Athena to her door she turned to him,"Thank you Sherlock. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"As did I," Sherlock agreed and stepped closer. Athena smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned down and she stood on her tip-toes.

Sherlock and Athena were about to kiss, when a voice called,"Sherlock!"

Sherlock bit back a groan,"Damn," his breath tickled Athena's cheek, and Sherlock striaghtned.

Athena leaned back on her feet and opened her eyes with a sigh, she looked across the ride to see a man standing there,"Who's that."

"My brother," Sherlock groaned, then gave her a kiss on the cheek," I'm afraid I have to go. I'll see you later."

Athena looked up at him puzzled and a bit hurt,"Don't you want me to meet him?"

Sherlock ran his hand against his cheek,"Quiet the opposite really, I don't want him to meet you."

Athena shook her head,"I'll see you later," and then walked into her flat.

Sherlock walked across the steeet to his brother and glared at him,"Why on earth have you decided to pop up now?!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes," Because, little brother, Mummy and I want to make sure that you understand who you're trying to have a relationship with," Mcrod handed him a file,"The CIA men hid it well, but we found it. Maggie Rogers's real name is Athena Rodgers, eldest daughter of James Rodgers."

Sherlock took the file, with a look,"Why does that name sound fimilar?"

Mycrofft smiled,"Because he's an American Crime Boss based in Chicago. Athena was to be his heir, but she squealed on him to the CIA. So, he and his other daughter Minerva were sent to prison. Of course none of the charges stuck and Athena had to be placed into witness protection because there is now a hit on her."

Sherlock was shocked, he'd know about the witness protection but now because of this. Mycrofft smiled,"Have a nice night brother."

She got back to her flat from work, Sherlock was out on a case and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. She needed to paint a rather large painting, one that was doubtably about as tall as she was. She put down a sheet on the floor and hung one up behind the canvas so it wouldn't get any paint on the walls. She grabbed some balloons out of her art supply closet and started mixing paint. She filled a certain color of ballon with a certain color of paint. She had the picture in her head and she easily tacked the balloons in just the right places. She turned the music on and grabbed a few darts. As she swayed her hips to the beat she planted her foot and flung.

_POP_

Athena smiled, a good way to end the day. Throwing darts and creating a masterpiece.

She picked up the next dart and spun, throwing it at the next ballon.

_Pop!_

Athena spent the nest several hours creating the masterpiece. Finally, she was satisfied with the piece and stepped away, taking a rag to wipe the paint off of her hands as she did so. It was going to be in her gallery, and she wanted everyone to be impressed. Soon, the pieces would be finished, and Athena smiled, because the first person to see them was already on her mind.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, don't worry next chapter, we'll dive into Athena's history.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer: Only OC and any plot that i have created. **

**This chapter is a flashback into Athena's old life.**

**Chap 10- Athena's sister**

Athena sighed, she had just had the large canvas delivered to the gallery today, and her first showing was this Saturday. Sherlock had been just a excited as her, speaking her praise to John and Ms. Hudson when she had first met them yesterday at dinner. Ms. Hudson took a liking to her an John said that she was a perfect match for Sherlock.

She walked into her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes when she saw the package on her vanity. She cocked her head and figured Sherlock had set it there as a present. She picked up, sat on her vanity stool, and started to tear the brown packaging. It held a small lilac music box with a moon painted on it. Athena smiled and cracked open the lid. She let out a gasp and dropped the box onto vanity as if it had burned her. The music started,"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind/_ " sang a familiar voice," _how could I have sent you away/ the blame is my own/ the punishment yours/ in exile I pay you my debt/_

Fear shot through Athena's system as memories, that she had tried long and hard to forget, resurfaced.

_But into the stillness ill bring you a song/ and I will your company keep/ Till your tired eyes and my lullaby/ Have carried you softly to sleep._

Athena walked into a large parlor where her father sat, all in a dark suit with his body guards on either side. He straightened and smiled when he saw her, wearing the long dress with a slit up to her tight, it was a soft yellow with ruffles and small white curls going this way and that,"Athena, my dear, you look wonderful!"

Athena curtsied,"Thank you father," a golden tiara dawned her red curls, a sun at the center.

"How have you been my beloved Sun maiden," he father asked as he stood up to give his daughter a hug.

Athena hugged her father,"I am adjusting well to the new guards you have given me."

Athena's father, James Rodgers, was a notorious crime boss in Chicago. Athena, his eldest daughter was his Heir. One he intended to keep pure, and a perfect housewife for whom ever she wanted to marry. But she was to have a good head on her shoulders, she would be the one to run his businesses after he was gone.

Just then his youngest daughter, Minerva, was escorted Ito the room. She wore a short strapless black dress and tights, heels and had a gun strapped to her hip. She also had a tiara, one made of silver with a crescent moon at its center," I have taken care of him a you wanted sir," she smiled maliciously as if she had a secret.

James straightened and gave his younger daughter a hug,"Very good Mera, you do me proud. Athena do excuse yourself."

Athena curtsied,"Of course Father."

Minerva was to be Athena's second in command. Also the one to do any dirty work. Minerva glanced coldly as her sister walked out of the room.

_/Once did a woman who gleaned like the moon/ look out on her kingdom and sigh/ dejected she cried: "Surely there is no person, who loves me or finds any love in my night!/"_

Minerva turned to her father,"Daddy? Can i go out tonight?"

James shook his head,"No dear, I need you here."

"But Athena-"

James shot his daughter a look and she immediately clamped her mouth shut,"I apologize father. I did not mean to over step. I shall go to my room."

"Good Girl. Go."

Minerva sat plotting in her room,"Its not fair," she hissed," Athena can do and get whatever she wants! Im stuck doing all the second rate stuff," she didn't like how she was coming second on her father's eyes. She held her gun and smiled, she could take care of this easily. All she needed was people loyal to her. Like that one new guard...

_/So great was her pain/ she rose in rebellion/against those who cared for her most/ she let the nightmare fall on those she ruled/ and threatened to grip them in permanent cold./_

Athena was having Tea with her old Nanny, Mrs. Dean, her guards stood faithfully around the room, protecting their princess as they must. Then the clock struck four and one sprang to life, he pulled out his gun and used it on all the others, killing them all one by one.

Athena screamed and Mrs. Dean sprang up and held her close. Athena could hear her father shouting and banging on the now locked door.

Minerva walked coldly in her gun gleaming bright, her eyes set on her sister. She cocked the gun and took the first shot, but Mrs. Dean jumped in the way.

Blood covered Athena's face and she scream again, Mrs. Dean was dead, and Minerva smiled,"Oh dear sister, you are next. Any last words? Then I'll kill all your little friends," Minerva motioned to the butler in the corner and the three maids that were faithful to Athena.

_/ Lullay dear Thea, goodnight sister mine/ rest now in starlight's embrace/ Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth/ and ease you your passage of days/ May my apologies find you this night/ and may my sorrow in kind./ Thea you loved me much more than I knew/ forgive me for being so blind./_

Athena stared down the cold gun, then her gaze went to her sister,"Oh, my dear Minerva, how I love you, but you are a fool. I could have gotten you out of this, said that you had been brainwashed, but now I cannot."

The sirens sounded, and feet pounded, Minerva turned in shock,"What did you do," she shouted in fear, but Athena just smiled sadly an raised her hands, showing she had no weapon.

_/Soon the sister did what was demanded and gave the Moonlight her due/ Breaking the Harmony, she saved her people/And banished her as a wise ruler must do./_

Police CIA and FBI members stormed the room and grabbed anyone with a gun. Athena looked over as her sister cried,"I did what I had to do," the maids and butler scurried from the room and into arms of waiting officers to be escorted away. Athena stood there with her sister,"I had to protect the people I love."

_/But, Such is the weight of the crown that we wear sister/ duties we always up hold/ May you forgive me that foolishness mine/ and live on with no burden upon your soul./_

Minerva's face contorted into rage and she screamed with all her might,"You betrayed your people! Your family! You won't be able to hide! Well kill you! You shall die- for you have ruined everything!"

Athena watched as her father was lead out shortly behind her sister,"Athena, you are still my heir, you have just passed your test. Betraying the family, I did it at your age and knew you would do it as well. I will free both your sister and I, there will be no charges," Athena froze as his words chilled her to the bone,"Now you must pass your final test, to survive three years, the hit will expire and then you can come home and be what you rightfully are."

He dropped a golden necklace with a sun pendant at her feet. But she didn't take it, she left it there.

* * *

Athena was placed under witness protection and only three people from The United States know, Jamie her handler, and the directors of the FBI and CIA. Then a few people in Britain, but just two or three.

Jamie smiled as she walked up, dressed in black slacks and a white blouse,"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Rodgers, I'll be your handler."

Athena nodded,"Nice to meet you- What'll happen to me?"

"First you'll live at my house and then in about six months, we move to London."

_Lullay dear Thea, goodnight sister mine/ rest now in starlight's embrace/ Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth/ and ease you your passage of days/ May my apologies find you this night/ and may my sorrow in kind./ Thea you loved me much more than I knew/ May troubles be far from your mind/ and forgive me for being so blind./_

Jamie slammed Athena to the ground as the glass rained down on them, a car had drive past them and shot up the windows. Jamie radioed for back up and the gunmen were killed.

Jamie thrusted Athena up,"Get your bags you move to London- NOW."

_The space now before us/ empty and forlorn/ I never imagined We'd face them all alone/ may these sunless seasons/ swiftly pass I pray/ I love you/ I miss you/ all these miles away./_

Athena looked out of the window with Jamie, her new name was Maggie Rogers, and her hair had been darkened so much she almost didn't recognize herself the first look in the mirror. Jamie patted her hand,"Just wait until you see the city. It beautiful really."

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight/save upon your bed above the lights/ and know not of sadness/ fear/ nor gloom/ and when I dream I'll fly away to meet you soon/_

_ /Sleep/_

Athena hands shook as wiped the tears away and she picked up a golden necklace with a sun charm that sat on the music box. She looked up at the mirror, rage filled her. She hated this! She hated fearing for her life, she hated lying!

And she hated being James Rodger's daughter!

She threw the necklace at it, the mirror shattered and she jumped back, her hand burning. The sight of the necklace chocked her - she couldn't breath, her tears fell and she grabbed her phone as she huddled ran into the living room and huddled by the couch.

_ /sleep/_

Athena slowly typed on her phone as she slowly lost all feeling but fear and sadness.

_ /Sleep/_

Sherlock was playing his violin when his phone went off. He opened it, and it nearly caused him to drop the phone.

** Help me, please**

**-AR**

He quickly placed his violin down, John glaced up confused,"Everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," Sherlock grabbed his coat and ran for the door and across the street.

**thank you for reading- please vote and review- Merry Christmas!**


End file.
